


人类，你逃不出我的手掌心

by Brulina



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brulina/pseuds/Brulina
Summary: 激情产文，车，OOC慎入，食用愉快！





	人类，你逃不出我的手掌心

【无脑车，鬼畜慎入。】  
【重度OOC，对角色研究有待深入。】

“人类的设定真是弱鸡啊。”在第n次游戏失败以后，毒液突然这样抱怨道。“虽然你们的游戏都很好玩，但是就算开挂的时候也弱的一批。”

埃迪把手柄扔到一边，端起啤酒一饮而尽，然后又扯开一罐，一直没办法通关，他有点累了。

“要求真高，说得来好像你们就无所不能了一样。”

“和你们相比我们确实是，小猫咪。不过现在是我们了。”毒液也喝了一大口啤酒——好吧，事实上没有什么区别，酒精的味道顺着他的舌尖一直到喉头，他突然觉得脸有点热。

好不容易放个假，今天喝得有点多了？

“你这样一说我突然想起来……”他随便瘫倒在地板上，“我好久没见过你了，我是说，脸对脸的那种。”

下一秒，一团黑乎乎的东西挡住了吊灯的光。

“你是在说你想见我吗？”

“哦，不是的。”他突然意识到这有点微妙，他躺在地上，毒液附身和他脸贴脸地对视着——如果这也算对视的话。换了任何别的人，这样的姿势会让他登时尴尬到炸裂。

“别以为我不知道你在想什么，我们之间没有秘密。”

“你说什么呢……”他想坐起来，昏昏沉沉地却找不到绕过毒液坐起来的办法。

“人类，你不要想逃出我的手掌心。”

“啊……”起不了身的埃迪只好继续保持躺着的状态，对毒液时常突如其来的奇怪表达表示惊异。地板的凉意顺着背脊入侵，他的身体却烫到不行，也许是酒精的作用吧，毕竟他喝了两人份。

“明明不是酒精的作用。”毒液也没有动，他非常坚定地保持着地咚的状态——呸！这是什么不入流的话！

“难道我第一次占有你的身体的时候你没有这样的感觉吗？在实验室的时候，极度燥热，极度饥渴，极度契合，极度……”

他没有说完，他也没有来得及对“占有身体”的不当措辞表示反对。

毒液的嘴大得吓人，是不是？嘴角一直可以裂到脸的边缘，牙齿和舌头也出奇地细长，一看就不是个正常人。

可是正常不正常吧，接起吻来居然一点也感受不到。埃迪闭上眼睛，感受着他的嘴唇，这触感与和人类接吻没什么区别，只是更灵动，更丰富，更让人应接不暇。

他知道毒液在很快地学习关于人类和人类社会的一切，可是似乎他学得太快太偏了些？

“你在……干什么？”他腾出空隙来换气和发问。

“吻你，还有……”毒液有板有眼地回答他毫无意义的问题，与此同时，迅速地向他下体摸去。

“啊……”突然被外力按压住，这声音几乎是不由自主地溢出。

“你最近很久没有解决过生理问题了吧。”还是那个稳稳的低低的腔调，好像他没有开始揉捏某个过于敏感的部位一样。

“废…话……”埃迪在地上扭了一下，好像想要躲开他又失败了，“有你在我要怎么……”

“有我在怎么就不行了？你想要就直说啊。”动作加速，虽然是隔着裤子，外来生物细腻多变的按压方式却让他大脑逐渐当机。

“你看，我说你们人类的设定不行吧，你已经开始精神焕散了。”他很直接地把埃迪所有的裤子都扯开，“这才……”

“唔！”突然一个激灵惊醒了他，成千上万个微小的接触一起牢牢握住他最脆弱的地方，像是无数地小绒毛一起抚摸，又像是并不刺痛人的无数小刺积极地探头。

埃迪现在已经全硬了，毒液说得不错，被寄生后形影不离无法独处的羞愧感和最近格外繁忙的工作已经调整了他身体的状态，现在游戏处于“敏感”模式。

甚至有可能是地狱级别的那种。

“你感受到快感，是不是？”他的声音很近很近，就像是贴在他耳边。他突然想起来什么似的，不顾正在进行的温柔的按摩运动猛地坐起来，正视着毒液的眼睛。

“你能感受到吗，快感？”

“这个嘛……”即使坐了起来，下体还是被完全掌握了，毒液换了个运动方向，从整体的抚摸改为上下移动，力度也显然加大了，“你不如换个问题来思考。”

“比如我要怎么上了你。”

他没有再给他任何反应的时间，直直奔着他后面的穴口而去，刚才的动作早就让他的臀部暴露无遗，摸到那里并不是什么难事。

“唔……啊……”他没有慌着深入，而是耐烦地用那种特有的千万触感按摩法放大着他的感官，一一爱抚他穴口的褶皱，与此同时，毒液对前段也没有忽视，他似乎想要填满每一寸沟壑，又想要用力围住着属于他宿主的隐秘地带。埃迪的整个身子几乎侧过来，前前后后都赤裸在空气中。

他以前从来没有过和同性做爱的体验——如果毒液可以被冠以“他”的称号的话。和安妮在一起的时候当然没有过，分手以后也没有。从多个角度来讲，这个正把他挑拨得情乱意迷的是他的初体验。这种感觉让他身体一软，差一点就要高潮。

他相信对对方来说也是如此，不管他显得多么熟练——

“小猫咪，可别这么快啊。”他突然改了方式，紧紧按住他的马眼，突如其来的变化让埃迪的神经又绷紧了一次。

“你都他妈……从哪儿学到的这些？”他喘着气问他，太舒服了，直到一刻以前都太舒服了，他只觉得自己整个人都涣散到不存在的地步，然后他阻止了他的进一步发泄，强行把他扯了回来。

“Hmm，以前是从片儿。”毒液一点也不羞耻地坦白了自己在学习人类的过程中走的“弯路”，“现在是从你这里。”

“我能感受到你的温度，你的情绪，你的痛感和快感，你的欲望，一切，它们在告诉我要怎么做，告诉我你想要的，然后我再来决定要不要满足。”

埃迪听得出神，正想着要怎么回答，似乎忘记了两人还在一场性爱的半途——“唔啊！”

毒液当然有他自己的办法让他不分神。半液态的物质轻轻巧巧滑入不可告人的地带，并且，一点不费力地达到了极深的地方。

共生体的某种不能言喻的能耐是，他们总是能把自己的先天优势发挥到极致，比如现在，他不仅仅是进入了埃迪，而且是极速运动着填满他——真正意义上的填满，然后一点一点不着急地去寻找最重要的那个点。

“哈啊…啊……”埃迪趴在地板上，手指紧紧抓住离他最近的垫子，努力呼吸着。从来没有过这样的感觉，被占有的地方火辣辣地疼，前段没有松开的地方胀痛几乎夺去他的意识，身体内部又是一阵冰凉一阵滚烫，他喘不过气，所有地方都有被照顾到，所有地方都大声啸叫着要更多，要摩擦带来的快感，要更深入…

“不要着急嘛。”他似乎感受到这家伙在他背后伸了伸舌头，“你们人类都这么急切的吗？”

“你能不能…暂时不要…读我的思想？”

“那你要我做什么？”他放慢了在他体内的速度，一点点研磨着他。

“…艹！要…你…”他的语句快要被剥夺，情欲战胜理智，暧昧羞耻的话开始外冒。

“你是我的，埃迪。”

他从后面抱起他，又托住他的屁股让整个姿势不那么难受，他双脚几乎离地，前面被再次包围，后面则由于姿势的变化进入得更深。

“唔……痛……”

“痛吗？”他模仿着人类的动作，将自己抽出来又塞回去，重重按压到他的敏感点，这一切他做起来一点难度也没有，不过小埃迪的脸色确实愈发潮红。“可是你不是很舒服吗？”

“我是……可……”

得到肯定的毒液甚至没有听他后面的话，就化出一只手来，撕开他还剩下的T恤，从后面紧紧的抱住他，在他的胸前肆意游走，他的动作似乎没有章法，对埃迪来说却是致命的撩拨，他整个人都软塌塌汗粘粘的，暴露在空气中的那点凉意此刻根本没有办法和他身体的热度相抗衡，他迷迷糊糊地想着等结束了要去冲个凉水澡，却又觉得全身酸软无力，甚至不知道是哪一处的快感冲垮了他，阴茎的按压，后穴的进进出出，臀部的触感，胸前的摩擦，还有……

封住他呼吸的吻。

毒液从后面探出头来吻他，撬开他的嘴，疯狂想要和他舌吻。他几乎没有力气回应，只好顺着他的意思张开嘴，唾液交合，舌头发麻。

所有的一切，同时进行，不断重复，只越来越激烈，越来越深入，越来越用力，越来越敏感。他包裹着他所有的部分，照顾他所有的感官，让他像鱼脱水般挣扎，又像身处云端般迷离飘散。

“埃迪，你这是要……”毒液兴奋起来，他读到了某种了不得的念头，配合地继续加大力度。

“我……”埃迪来不及说完整个句子了，他整个人剧烈地抖动起来，然后，眼前泛白。

他感觉到毒液在他高潮的一瞬间停了下来，一切都静止不动，等着他的世界慢慢恢复色彩。

“那就是你们人类高潮的感觉吗？”身后传来低低的声音。

“呃…是，你该退出来了。”他脸通红地提醒他。

“我不要。”毒液干脆地拒绝了这一正常操作，直接抱着他滚到床上去。“就这样，我不动就是了。”

“不行……”

“埃迪。”

“嗯？”

“我接住你了。”

【后续】

“所以你们有……嗯……类似高潮的感觉吗？”

第二天上午不早的时候，终于醒过来的记者试图从满屋子的混乱和奇怪味道里缓解只有他自己感受到了的尴尬，他甚至不太站得稳，那当然是酒精摄入过度的原因，虽然也就是几瓶啤酒而已。

“没有。”

“哦……”他突然有点失落，老实说他喜欢极了，昨晚的那种感觉，可是如果这只是他一个人的快感……

“你很喜欢吗？太好了。”毒液早就重新钻入了他的身体。

不是那种意义上的钻入。

“毒液……”

“我们没有这种感觉，是的。”

“但我能感受到你的。我们是一体了，记得吗。”

“你是我的，人类，你不要想逃出我的手掌心了。”


End file.
